Jonathan Frostfire Gallifire
The Story of Jonathan Frostfire is a sad one, which ends with more sadness for the boy, including losing his adopted family, and living alone with only a friend for company. Life Before "The Darkness" Jonathan Kran Frostfire was born to his mother Suzanne Frostfire and his father Garner Frostfire. His parents raised him, not letting him know of his magical manifestation that the Frostfire carry. Jonathan was a very normal child to many people's eyes in the city of Amyt. He loved to go out with his parents and see all the people in the market. His mother always took him out, while his father was busy doing magical studies days in and days out. His Father dissapeared when he found a strange gate, and went into it, never returning. His mother told him his father was gone forever, and held a funeral for his father. To that day, it was the saddest of his life. He was only Eight at the time. Uncle Reck His mother had never worked a normal job, and found that she could not support her child or herself. She went to the only person they could, her brother Reck Frostfire. From the start Jonathan knew to fear him, his parents always said he was dangerous, and had his "Sexual Appitites". He took in Suzanne and Jonathan, only so he could have his way with Suzanne. She took all the abuse in stark silence, doing it for her child. He had his way with her for a year, then turned to bordom of her. That is when she began to fear what he might do next... One night, when Jonathan was nine, his mother kept him awake from him asking why he was coughing blood. She told her son about his ability, and kissed him goodnight, telling him she had gotten enough money to move to Malticia, where she had a Royal Friend who owed her a favor. She left the room, and Jonathan fell asleep. It was that night Reck made his intentions clear. Reck went into the room at midnight, and began to strip the boy. He tried to cry out and fight, but Reck overpowered him. As he prepared to have his way, Suzanne entered the room and threw him off of her son. She shouted for him to run, which he listened to his mother. The last thing he saw was Reck snapping her neck. He ran randomly, and made his way to the docks, where a ship was just leaving port, and took the silent, scarred boy in. Going to Krinvala On his way to Krinvala, the sailors were perplexed on why the boy wore nothing but a night shirt and would not speak a word. They babied him, treating him like a harmed animal, trying to get him back to the land of the living. He was touched by them, feeling like he was accepted, and began to speak again. He repressed the memory of that night, and promised himself he would never forget himself, which he ended up doing, he forgot his past, including his last name. When he landed, he was not sure what to do. He lived in tents that were abandoned, and in the old store that no one ran. It was while he was sitting near a fire that he met Mr. Malt, who talked to the boy. Jonathan told him that his parents sent him ahead, and that he was only waiting, and Mr. Malt accepted the story, and began to teach him history and languages. It was during that he found that Jonathan had a gift of some kind. Adoption Jonathan was adopted one day when he was in the middle of town watching adults talk. He barely spoke, and was afraid to, when Larg Gallifire spoke to him. He took a liking to the boy, and offered him a home at his forge. Jonathan accepted immediatly, and called him Mr Gallifire. He lived with him until he got into the fight club against a seven year old girl named Berry. He fought her, and won by her surrendering, which was her showing mercy. The boy was learning charms, from his now identified teacher not being Mr Malt, but Master Osolt. It was a night that he had a nightmare, and Larg rushed to his room to ensure he was ok, that he finally told Larg about his past, or what he remembered. Larg pitied the boy, and named him a Gallifire. It truly made him feel like Larg's son. They stayed close, until he was finally shown the basement of Larg's home, which was his secret place. He saw the gate his father had entered, and the memories of his past flooded into him. He remembered his mother was dead, and his Uncle was going after him. He felt like he was not worthy of being Larg's son, and wept. Larg told him he was a Gallifire, forever and more, and he took the name. He became Jonathan Frostfire Gallifire. When his uncle arrived, Larg killed him without hesitation, and Jonathan finally became only Jonathan Gallifire. Losing All Jonathan became a Crystal Being, being given the Light Crystal by Osolt, so that he would not be so hateful to the Dark things in the world. He was happy, when one day his family was attacked. Zelon, after hiring two mercanaries, had attempted to kill Larg, and succeeded, killing Larg and his new wife Isabelle, along with nearly killing Berry, his friend. He himself nearly died, getting shot in the eye by Zelon. Osolt saved the children, having Jalaak carry them to safety, then following after getting the Air crystal from the dead Isabelle. He healed Jonathan, but his eyesight in that eye will take longer to heal, though he has an eye. He wept at losing his family, and his heart hardened. He repressed his emotions, and took his name to be Jonathan Frostfire Gallifire. And he took the forge, his inheritance, for him and Berry, who made Larg and Isabelle a tomb where he first became a true Gallifire.... Life With Berry His life became more normal, helping Berry run the Forge, and have sleepless nights in his old bedroom. He would often, more like every night, go to Berry's room and sleep with her, comforting eachother with the knowledge that they were not alone. He began to live a relatively normal-ish life. It began to change when Berry chased after a raider, and he followed with nothing but two daggers. He found her cut and recently killed one of them, when the other was priming an explosive. He threw his knife at the guy, and he detonated a pile of explosives near Jonathan, it blew up in his face. The only thing that kept him alive was the armor Berry made him, which was reduced to charred peices. During his recovery, Berry smothered him. Not letting him do anything, and doing it all herself. Jonathan truly fell in love with her, but couldnt let her take it all herself. He tried to tell her she needed help, and she refused, which made him move to the tomb, working on his Dad's old works. Losing the Crystal Jonathan asked Osolt to check on something, being the Portal to the Hell his father had tried so hard to make. Osolt was horrified to see it made once again, and ordered that it be destroyed, Jonathan refused, and they got into a battle. Jonathan used the Light Crystal and his family blood against Osolt, which was barely beaten down by the Old Wizard. Osolt took the boy to his old room, and told Berry he was removing the Crystal from his heart, which would kill him. He told Berry if he was to live, he must have something to replace it, which would be Lycanthropy. Berry ran off, but came back to infect him, as the crystal was removed, Jonathan officially became a Lycan, and in Berry's Pack. After The Enchantress and Lady Krin After everyone began to leave the horrid remains that were the town of Kalendria, many took the road or ship deeper into Krinvala. Jonathan decided to go home to Trinpolis, and find some old family. He took a boat back to the continent, and began his search in Amyt, where he ran from the horror that was his Uncle. As he entered the City State, he remembered that just about a year ago he was there nearly raped. It made him steel his nerves and search for what he hoped would be some of his old family. What he found instead were Slavers. They bound him and forced him into their Caravan. They took him toward the Center of Trinpolis, where some Soldiers appeared as if from thin air and killed the twenty guards, their own numbers being only three. The men freed the slaves, and took the young lad of twelve to their base in Malticia, the land they were in. When they entered the city, Jonathan was amazed at all the poverty that was in it. People had swords on their belts, even children younger than him. The three men steered him to the Palace, where he met a face he thought was dead. He met the newly minted King Malt of Malticia. Osolt only embraced the boy, and began to ensure he was still healthy. Jonathan nearly felt like he was at home in Krinvala with Larg, almost. Osolt took care of him for a year, with his wife Queen Krinaline, formerly Lady Krin. And he stayed with them feeling more and more useless. He decided to join the military, and try to become a Squire. As he joined, they took him instead as a line soldier. He was in the Back for his first two battles ,then he became a front line soldier at the age of thirteen. He fought with mostly luck and speed. In the end, he survived many battles, and became a young man of fifteen. At Fifteen, he began showing signs of leadership. Along with Osolt helping him along, he soon became a commander of a hundred men. When he began gathering victories, he became a higher and higher rank. When the war was finally over, he became Commander of the military at the Age of Seventeen. Lilisandra When he became a member of the court for his service in the military, he was told he needed a wife. It took him time, but he became attached to a woman in the military alongside him. Her name was Lilisandra, and she was the only soldier that would tell him off at any little thing, and he loved her. They became close after arguments that seemed to never end. They were thought as the Odd Couple, but neither cared. They were married on his Eighteenth birthday. During their first year, they had their first son, who they named Largeth, after Jonathan's adoptive father. Their second was a daughter, who they named Isabear, after Isabelle and the girl he once loved SlaughterBear, or Berry. When he left to Krinvala one more time to help the settlement get settled, he had a final son, who they named Rally.